powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily
:For the minor character from Power Rangers: Zeo, see Emily (Zeo) "Yellow Ranger, ready!" Emily is Samurai Ranger Earth, the Yellow Samurai Ranger of Power Rangers Samurai. She is innocent, sweet and the youngest of the Rangers. As Yellow Ranger, she pilots the Ape Folding Zord and controls the element of Earth. Emily is a sweet, innocent country girl who was never supposed to be the Yellow Samurai Power Ranger. It was her older sister, Serena, who was destined for the squad, but an illness forced Emily to take her place. Although she is a bit of a fish out of water, the passion of the team and the bustle of the city inspires Emily to train hard and make her sister proud. Biography Samurai and Super Samurai In Sticks and Stones, it was revealed that, as a young girl, Emily was said to be a crybaby and was often picked on by her peers. When her sister, who was originally going to be the Yellow Ranger, got ill, Emily was chosen as the Yellow Ranger, and promised not to cry ever again. This helped her teach her teammates how to not be affected by Negatron. She joins the team in "Origins", and her best friend ends up being Mia, the Pink Samurai Ranger. It's often seen she may have a crush on Mike, the Green Samurai Ranger. Near the end of Clash of the Red Rangers, Scott, the Red RPM Ranger, told Mike that he "sees the way Emily looks at Mike". She later on helps Mike fight a Nighlok, when the other Rangers are swapped with inanimate objects, when the Nighlok grew, Mike used the Black Box and summoned the Claw Armor Megazord. They agree to "never fight another Nighlok together alone again". Her greatest time to shine came when a Nighlok caused extreme hunger and thirst in all the Rangers, save for her. She battled the Nighlok one-on-one, proving she's tough, and a strong fighter, even without the others. During this battle, she used the Black Box for the first time. In Samurai Forever, after defeating Master Xandred along with her team, Emily goes home to take care of Serena at home. Mike goes with Emily to "help her move things." But it is unknown if they started dating since they hold hands at the end. Super Megaforce In the final resistance against Emperor Mavro's Armada, Emily was one of the rangers who greeted the Mega Rangers. Samurai Ranger Earth, the Yellow Samurai Ranger As the Yellow Ranger, Emily has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Yellow Ranger morphs into her Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes she morphs her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Ape FoldingZord - Super Samurai= For added power in close combat and ground battles, Yellow Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode with the Black Box. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Ape FoldingZord - Super Mega= While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Yellow Ranger can morph her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Mega Blade **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Ape FoldingZord - Shogun= While in Super Mega Mode, the Yellow Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Though Emily has access to this mode like the other four rangers, she does not use it in battle. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord - Illusion= This mode appeared during the first of Trickster's illusions. }} Ranger Key The Yellow Samurai Ranger Key is Emily's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the Yellow Samurai Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers while fighting Headridge. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers in their fight with Matacore. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers in their fight with Osogain. Gallery Logo 2.jpg|Emily in Season 1 Emily.jpg|Emily in Season 2 Notes *The symbol on her helmet (土) means "earth". *Early scripts listed her name as "Ava". *Like her Sentai counterpart Kotoha, Emily can also be seen playing a flute at times. *Emily is currently the only Yellow Legendary Ranger returning in Super Megaforce. *She, Kevin, and Mike are so far the only Samurai Rangers without surnames. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Samurai, Emily is voiced by Ayaka Shimoyamada. See Also ru:Эмили Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers